AatC: Alvittany
by subject2host
Summary: Looking for something to get off to? You've just found the right story for you then. Rated M For: Graphic Intercourse


**!WARNING!**  
**The following content is for mature audiences ONLY. I am strictly a porn novelist for CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks and or user generated chipmunk characters. Don't say I didn't warn you.**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**V**  
**Enjoy the jack-off fuel!**  
**(Quick notice, all the chipmunks and chipettes are fully clothed in this short story.)**

The band that had been sitting in the bleachers suddenly rises, performing West Eastman High's signature fanfare in unison with the crowds cheers as Alvin scored his tenth touch down of the year. Brittany can hear his high pitched chant for victory all the way from the other side of the field where she begins her cheer leading routine again. The human cheer leaders cartwheel across the tarmac and begin forming a pyramid, of which Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all jump from shoulder to head to shoulder until reaching the top. All three of them squeal with joy for Alvin's goal finally realized. He'd been desperate for a ten touch down record ever since helping the chipettes escape Ian as he had a year ago.

They'd won their fourth game in a row, and that was a mile-stone for them. Ever since Alvin had joined the foot ball team, West Eastman High had been unstoppable. The foot ball team chanted 'Eagles!' as they marched off the field with Alvin standing on Ryan's shoulder as he'd done after his first foot ball game. Brittany and her sisters also departed from the foot ball field soon after, heading to the front of the school to be picked up by Dave. Brittany however had other plans, and managed to fall back and abandon Jeanette and Eleanor. She quickly scurried back to the locker rooms.

*_Later_*

"Alright, see ya later Alvin!", Ryan yelled over his shoulder, strolling out of the boys locker room. Alvin was the only one left. He'd been ranting on about how awesome he was ever since arriving here, rather than changing back into his red hoodie.

"Ok bud! Catch ya later!", he answered back just as he started taking off his gear.

In under a minute, Alvin was down to his underwear, pulling his hoodie and grey cargo shorts out of the gym bag he carried his football gear in. He yelped in shock when he felt himself shoved against the lockers beside him, being pinned by his shoulders against the bright red metal.

"HEY, WHAT THE HE-", he began to yell until noticing Brittany smirking in front of him, "Brit?"

"Congratulations on the tenth touch down! You must have worked SO hard to get it. I bet you're exhausted, Alvin.", she replied, her grin only widening with every word.

"Thanks, um...could you let go of me?"

The pink-clad chipette scoffed, "Not a chance!"

Then she pulled Alvin up to her and kissed him full on the lips. Alvin struggled against her for a moment until he felt her paw rub against his undies, gently squeezing the bulge beneath. Brittany lead Alvin, whilst both of them locked in their kiss, to a nearby bench, then shoved him again, knocking him against the pole holding the bench up. Brittany immediately pulled Alvin's only clothes down over his short legs, revealing her own prize.

Brittany stared intently at the one and a half inch long chipmunk-prick that throbbed fully erect between Alvin's legs. Alvin blushed madly at the sight of himself exposed before the blonde chipette. She didn't seem phased the slightest bit though. Brittany licked her paw before placing it around Alvin's cock and began masturbating him.

Alvin's soft moans of pleasure made Brittany's paw move faster and faster, making quiet slurping and squishing noises with each movement. Brittany loved the feeling of the boy's slick penis in her paw, the way it pulsed every so often. Just the fact that she was giving Alvin a handjob turned her on. A small wet patch began to form in the front of her skirt concealed panties.

Eventually, she stopped. Alvin was panting heavily now, desperate for more of the chipette's loving. She answered his silent pleas by laying down onto her belly, hovering over the virgin cock. She took it in her paw again, playing with it by rubbing the hole on the tip and stroking the underside. Brittany licked the top of the beautiful penis she held and engulfed it in a single, swift movement. Alvin gasped in shock and pleasure, bucking his hips as Brittany's head began bobbing up and down between his legs. Her lips locked tightly around Alvin's cock while her tongue rubbed it furiously, making muffled smacking noises let loose as she sucked off the chipmunk athlete.

After a minute or so of Brittany's mouth fondling Alvin, she pulled his legs apart prior to pulling the cock out her mouth, trailing several thick strands of saliva and pre-cum. She lathered her paws in the sticky excess before sliding the penis into her mouth again. Alvin moaned loudly as he felt a finger rub his tail hole before pushing into him. Alvin looked at her questionably, and their eyes met. Brittany smiled over his cock, pumping it harder into her mouth while fingering him. Her other paw proceeded to fondle his small, fur covered balls, coating them in her warm saliva.

Suddenly, Brittany pulled Alvin's penis out again, pressing her lips around it tightly as she did. She swallowed the massive load of saliva and pre that was left in her mouth with a smile.

"Time for me to have some fun too, Alvie!", she exclaimed with a giggle.

Alvin watched, panting heavily as she climbed into his lap and without hesitation, took his cock in her paw and, pulling her panties to the side as she did, and guided it to her sopping wet chip-cunt. She slid it effortlessly into her depths, squealing quietly with delight when she felt Alvin bottom out. Alvin stared into her sky-blue eyes and smiled before bringing his paws up and around her waist and began thrusting into her. It was slow at first, but sheer pleasure took over and a steady rhythm was set.

Both chipmunk and chipette's bodies were in perfect sync, making soft squishing sounds every time Alvin thrusted just as Brittany bounced on his cock. Their pace ever quickened as they continued having sex, to the point even when Alvin was pumping into Brittany to hard and fast for her to even try to keep bouncing. Brittany was now the one giving in to pleasure, collapsing into Alvin's arms while he continued pumping in and out her tight little chipmunk pussy.

"A-Alvin! Aaaaaah!..." she moaned as she climaxed, coating Alvin's cock in her sticky girl cum.

It wasn't long before Alvin too orgasmed, yelling out as his cum spewed into the bright-fur chipette's insides. Brittany sat up, putting as much pressure on Alvin's penis as she could so it would go deeper into her. She huffed profusely as Alvin continued to shoot his thick, ropy load of cum deep into her vagina. At last he finished, shuddering in pleasure and relief as he slowly propped himself up onto his elbows and scooted back further against the metal support of the bench then grabbed Brittany by her shoulders and pulled her close, locking each other in another kiss. She soon fell asleep in his arms, Alvin's penis still resting in her depths while he stroked her fur.

**Hope you enjoyed yourself.**  
**:)**

**(I was a bit disappointed by how short this one turned out. Sorry guys.)**


End file.
